Allspark and Magic
by Sissy Ficcer
Summary: AU CREATUREFIC, The Allspark landed upon earth when Cybertron and the children it had created died out, now with aid from Magic it has a new set of children to watch over. The fact one would be Harry Potter was purely by chance and genetic probability.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**_SUMMARY:_** Magic and Alien technology are often times considered the same and even interchanged in many theories and beliefs held around the world. So it really shouldn't be all that surprising when one specific cube lands on earth and meets magic that the two would somehow spark a new race that lived and breathed both energies. However, wizards are not well known for common sense and admitting to creature blood in the veins. A fact that would come to bite them all in the collective ass when the blood of creatures both magical and alien manifests in the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Then again, Dumbledore should have kept a better watch on his champion for the Light during his years before Hogwarts.

**_WARNINGS:_** There will be **_SLASH_** contained within this story, though it will not be the main focus, mostly due to the fact that canon transformers were for the most part given male pronouns by HASBRO and thus translate into a majority of them being male by human definitions within this story. There is also likely what can be considered beastality as well within due to the nature I've given the transformers within this story since they have an 'animal form' and are considered magical creatures in this universe. There will also likely be mentions of MPREG within as well, though it will not be in any sort of detail outside of small comments. Once again this is because of the way I have smashed the idea of Petformers to fit the world of Harry Potter and the fact most transformers were given male pronouns in their own canon. There will also be a lot of continuity hopping and mixing in regards to any Transformers that I bring in as I am a fan of many universes in the franchise and have my favorites for certain characters among them and as well as taking creative license to smash personality traits together to make more well rounded characters. This of course also means that there will likely be OC's running around as well so if any of this makes you cringe or rage without thinking, back away now.

* * *

><p>The first ripple that would change the way that present day wizarding world would view the world happened far into the past that no written record could ever record it. And originating so far from the serene blue planet that the beginning would be obscured for many generations after this story has faded into the dust of life.<p>

It all began when the Allspark was launched and the civil war that ravaged the metal surface of Cybertron abruptly ended.

With no living remnants of what The Cube had once created and fostered, it drifted through space before entering the gravitational pull of a small organic planet covered mostly in water. There the Allspark remained in a period of rest for several hundred years before fully awakening and wondering one simple, yet complicated phrase.

_Now, what to do?_

Oh the Allspark was not fully sentient and aware like the children it had created. Yet that did not mean it did not have a Self, for after all such was needed to bring life about that could think on its own the way it had done. This is why it had pondered and planned through the rise and fall of the dinosaurs as it turned over and attempted to use what Self it had to find a way to do what it was made to in. That purpose being to create life, autonomous robotic life, yet on an organic planet that had resources that were not like that of the metal world it had presided on before the task was complicated all around. It could have easily replicated the nature of the now long dead planet of before, slowly changing this one into a mini replica of its original home at the cost of the life already beginning to flourish and evolve around and above it.

Yet, it did not do this and was why it had sat and pondered instead. For above all else the Allspark was a creator, not a destroyer and thus could not go against this nature to recreate its lost home upon this planet.

It would be at the rising of the Roman empire that the Allspark found a work around to the problem.

Before that catalyst the alien cube had burrowed deeply into the earth and spread its energy and self to saturate into the very environment. During this it had managed to organize the first steps in starting again in its true purpose of creating and sustaining a race born from its energy. It would not create on such a scale as it had before, as that would lead to many problems. One being the need to regulate the numbers due to the small size of landmass upon this planet in contrast to the metal planes of his first home, and the other being that if once more his children were to become as violent as his previous children then this world would also perish like the first. It also took a great deal of contemplation on how to create his children to fit this world in some way.

The Allspark was mechanical by nature and its children would need such characteristics in some way as a link, especially for the creation of their spark. That was the main concern, the spark that would allow so much, that should have been a cause for fulfillment and peace for his previous children was in need of refinement and adjustment, in hopes to keep past mistakes from repeating and better adjust itself and the future children it would create to fit in this world.

All these thoughts catalyzing when the Allspark for the first time took note of the energy called magic.

The Allspark had noticed the odd energy in the little organic species that was slowly beginning to dominate the world, as well as noting that few of the growing number actually seemed aware of it. The observations were marked and set aside for the greater problems that had to be worked out first in the procedures the Allspark had to follow. Yet when all but one nagging problem remained the odd energy was soon examined more closely as the Romans began to spread their influence. The energy that some used in a variety of ways now caught and held the attention of the Allspark, and calculations began to form and work themselves out in regards to the final block in the way of its true purpose.

It studied and pondered this energy and how to emulate and even replicate it. However it could not do so easily until it turned its observation to other organics that had similar but vastly different versions of this energy and how some of these organics bred with the first group and created a vastly different energy output that almost felt like the sparks of old that his children had once carried.

The Allspark had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**_SUMMARY:_** Magic and Alien technology are often times considered the same and even interchanged in many theories and beliefs held around the world. So it really shouldn't be all that surprising when one specific cube lands on earth and meets magic that the two would somehow spark a new race that lived and breathed both energies. However, wizards are not well known for common sense and admitting to creature blood in the veins. A fact that would come to bite them all in the collective ass when the blood of creatures both magical and alien manifests in the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Then again, Dumbledore should have kept a better watch on his champion for the Light during his years before Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Lily Potter nee Evans like every new mother before her, and those who would come after looked down upon her newly born son and thought him to be the most perfect thing to ever have been created. This matronly glow that allowed parents to overlook small, and sometimes large, flaws in their children made her usually sharp wits and observation look over the odd feeling her magic had felt in the newborn, or the slight point and reddish tint to the small ears. Her mind dismissing such as just the affects of the birth, her memory recalling tales from her mother and other mothers who could joking admit that a newborn, freshly cleaned was not as angelically beautiful as her motherly tinted view was making her see.<p>

These little oddities were soon forgotten and never remarked on, with the war and the prophecy looming over them. Many things like that had been brushed aside by the muggleborn woman who had never had an interest in wizard ancestry or magical creatures, and how the two oftentimes intermingled, and Fate in all her cruel apathy made it so the bright young woman would never acquire such an interest, if only for her son, as she was struck down by the being that had haunted the nights of many witches and wizards.

Petunia Dursley had noticed the oddities of her nephew quickly, even without her bitter jealousy and anger to cloud her view. The ears had elongated in a way that was like how many artists and movies depicted the ears of fairies and elves but were somehow also turning a shade of red that almost seemed like painted and waxed metal of a car just along the edges. The hair had also began to appear off as the months went by, paling and coloring to red like her sisters, only not as if it was made of crystal and not actual hair. They were small things that many of the neighbors and even her own husband seemed blind to. It was horrifying in a way when it finally became clear to her. That somehow that unearthly force, that _magic_ that she had once coveted was somehow twisting about this suppose child to torment her. To remind her of a world she only barely knew and would never really be a part of while making certain she would be the only one to see it.

The final blow though that made her finally not able to bear this odd creature pretending to be a child that had just turned four, with her sister's eyes, looked up at her in a pale and pointed face that had an inhuman glow to them and maturity that no toddler should posses.

Harry Potter was four and two months when his Aunt Petunia alone with her suppose nephew in the house, as her own son was off at preschool and husband at work, finally could not take it anymore. Bundling the small being to be seen as nothing more then some junk to be thrown away and placed into the small trunk of the little dependable car that was her own, she soon found herself at a secluded bridge far away from daily traffic, and without a moment of pause dropped the bundle over the side and into the deep and fast moving creek. Never noticing that what had once been a small toddler swathed in the heavy clothing and bungie cords was now a tiny furred animal with oddly natural looking metal additions or limbs clawing its pitiful way to the surface. She never looked back as she returned home, and cleaned out the cupboard under the stairs, placing the chemicals and other cleaning supplies that rightfully belonged in such a space within. The little cot and the old cast off clothing from her son were thrown away, and the few little childish knick knacks and drawings burnt.

Nothing was ever said or mentioned by the neighbors, since only one had ever really knew that the household of Number 4 Privet Drive had once been numbering four instead of three. The lone other who knew of the one that was missing would not realize what had happened for almost a full year when she would notice that young Harry was not going off to school with his cousin.

That was the moment that Harry would meet Swindle and stop being Harry for many years to come.

Of course neither the young one nor Swindle realized this at first. Harry due to suddenly having fur and metal, and being far smaller then what he had once been, and Swindle because he had dismissed the odd behavior of the woman as some odd quirk of humans regardless of their magic or not. Until the pitiful sound of one of his own kind, and a very young one at that reached his ears causing violet colored eyes to peer down into the creek as white and red fur/metal broke through the water surface and gasped for air before falling back under again.

He would later wonder what he was thinking having clambered from his perch on the opposing shore of the bridge and right into the water without a pause. He hadn't even stopped to use the more human like form to wade into the current and towards the miserable thing that had almost gone back under again before his teeth had found purchase in the scruff of the little ones neck. Before scrambling back to shore where both laid panting for breath and wondering just what in everything had happened. It wouldn't be until the sun began to set and both of their fur began to dry that Swindle finally looked at what he had saved from a painful death of drowning.

He had forgotten how small the young ones could be as he stared at the kit now curled in a little ball with bright green eyes watching him warily. Seeming to be all white fur until one got the metal parts, like the ears and legs, not uncommon for their kind, the tail bereft of metal was mostly white as well and about as fluffed out and long as his own khaki and purple colored one. Though he had to pause and wonder how long before the green changed or they would remain. After all he and maybe one or two others ever had eyes that didn't go to bleeding spark Autobot Blue or Decepticon Red, he now remembered he was needing to look up just where in the name of the Pits those two group names came from. Now though he was faced with a bigger dilemma, especially in terms of his business transactions. He couldn't drag a kit around with him when he rolled a chump with 'rare and valuable' items.

Even if it might be hilarious to see the expression on the faces of certain customers if they saw him with a kitten trailing along behind him, especially if the kid start picking up his mannerism or skills in finding out the gullible ones. There was potential in that thought, but for now the first lesson was going to be how to roll humans into giving them whatever they want. He was certain he wouldn't have to worry about the kid changing into a human form anytime soon before he had them both being spoiled by that one lady in the antique shop four blocks away.

Mouth once more full of fur, Swindle didn't stop to think about the circumstances of what had happened or the repercussions. He had time to worry about all of that and hey, finders keepers was a rule that he lived by and he had found the kid so he was his by right and magic.

And by that same token magic acknowledged such a claim even if the human name of Harry Potter was not erased from the enrollment list of Hogwarts. Magic and the Allspark both agreeing that would be a necessary evil for the young one.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BABBLE HOUR:<span>_**

Soo yeah, before I'm asked. Yes Harry will get a Transformer's name and no it's not an original one. He'll be a canon TF and which one will be answered in the next chapter. Next chapter will also be a timeskip and an exposition dump so brace for that. I'm also debating whether to jump straight to Hogwarts and do little interlude chapters to Harry's life growing up with Swindle, delay Hogwarts and show Harry's life growing up first, or skip straight to Hogwarts and do any stories of growing up as a separate story all together.

Transformers named in this chapter

_Swindle:_ Animated continuity for the most part, especially in coloration and neutrality aspects. He'll agree more with the side of his usual faction, but his business and now a kid will make him likely be seen as Neutral if any conflicts pop up. In deference to peanutchan on deviantart he looks like a persian if you gave it metal limbs. His coloration is a khaki brown with bright purple much like the color pattern he has in animated. To muggles he looks like a normal persian cat in body and coloration.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**_SUMMARY:_** Magic and Alien technology are often times considered the same and even interchanged in many theories and beliefs held around the world. So it really shouldn't be all that surprising when one specific cube lands on earth and meets magic that the two would somehow spark a new race that lived and breathed both energies. However, wizards are not well known for common sense and admitting to creature blood in the veins. A fact that would come to bite them all in the collective ass when the blood of creatures both magical and alien manifests in the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Then again, Dumbledore should have kept a better watch on his champion for the Light during his years before Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Red Alert was awakened from his nap when his patch of sunlight was rudely overtaken by the shadow of a slagging bird of some kind. Swindle would have huffed and rolled over, or gotten up in disgust and found a new sleeping spot, but Red Alert was curious as all young were, and was paranoid enough to investigate this. He didn't feel like being dive bombed by some irritable avian like he had seen happen to Scavenger several months ago. Expecting the worse as he hopped up the suit of armor and onto the windowsill behind it, green eyes stared flatly at the bird that had started pecking at the window pane. The supposedly nocturnal bird was determined and it was actually an unintended motion that had the bird suddenly in his face and holding out one leg to the now startled kitten. His seven years with Swindle had not covered what to do when birds went insane and had paper stuck to their legs that they wanted you to…no wait now he recalled the few lessons he had actually paid attention to about wizards and their communication methods.<p>

His contemplations of that lecture as they had slunk down that odd alley with humans wearing odd robes was interrupted by the bird hooting at him as if ordering an idiot about.

He had half a mind to ignore the creature on principle, but recalling it was in _his_ human's shop and was likely not to go away soon decided it for him. Fangs delicately grabbing hold of the foul tasting parchment and a claw severing the twine that had held it to the feathered beast, he had barely enough time to spat the loathsome object out of his mouth before needing to duck as the menace winged its way back out again. Slagging birds were only good for dinner he thought.

**Mr. Harry James Potter**

**Back Storeroom of Felicity in the Past Antiques**

**Surrey**

The address was fur raising, even though he had no clue who this Harry Potter person was supposed to be. His own mind harshly pushing down the faint memories of a time before Swindle that seemed to be nothing more then terror, fear, pain, and cumulating into a feeling as if he was drowning. Either some addled minded wizard was faking an address, or this was another one of the many aliases Swindle used when robbing humans on the magical side of the line blind. For now he would just hide it in the normal places for Swindle to find and open and then he was going to get back to his nap. The thought of the letter being for him not crossing his mind, which may be a good thing in hindsight for the freak out that was in the future when the realization that wizards were somehow stalking him sank in.

Swindle would regret encouraging that streak of paranoia that Red Alert had developed at a young age.

_This is ridiculous._

_What di' ya expect kid? Common sense from humans, and wizards at that, is about as rare as an honest loan shark._

If anyone had looked into the darkened space that was Flourish and Blot's they would have found an odd sight of two strange colored cats with metal parts here and there looking over several books that were open upon the floor. The smaller of the two seeming to have adopted a human expression for exasperation, the paw being held over its eyes was anything to go by, while the other watched with amused violet eyes. Only for green eyes to glare back before looking back down at the book in front of him. The sheer amount of ignorant drivel that was supposedly _his_ life staring back at him in black and white was enough to make him never want to take on his human form again. Well at least not within the borders of England at least, he could get used to the Americas and the group of Cybertronians that had settled there when Swindle had taken him on one of his business trips disguised as a field trip to get him use to the culture and eccentric behavior their kind could develop.

Of course when you had magic and Something Else humming in your very blood, being normal mentally isn't really an option.

_Can we decline and hide in Bermuda?_

_No. We can roll them all we just have to figure out the best way to do it._

Ah yes, the main driving force for anything really important when it came to what Swindle would do. Profit and how to best con as much of one out of humans, even if monetary wealth didn't really have much importance to their kind outside of getting from point A to point B via human transport. And in a way he, once more looking down at the books in front of him, could actually get behind such a ruse with this particular group of idiots. Just how to do it was going to be a pain when he considered what he knew about humans and what he knew about himself. Or more what Swindle had told and what he had figured out on his own.

For starters he was already dreading having to 'act his age' considering that his kind seemed to mature far quicker then humans. Of course that may be Swindle's fault in lugging around an impressionable kitten with him as he conned, bartered, stole, and sold items that went from rare to downright illegal. He was also not going to like pretending to be clueless about how magic worked and restricted to piece of wood to do anything when magic was pretty much in his blood and the power of his spark told him how to use it however he wanted. And then there was the _glamour_ he would have to wear due to his ears, tail, and hair and the myriad of problems that could cause if a rogue spell were to interact badly with it or if he ever needed to go to the hospital wing and the questions that would pop up when he refused.

A small part of him hoped that Swindle would get bored with it all by the winter holidays and that would be the end of it.

* * *

><p>Clawfoot had served as a teller for Gringotts for most of his adult life, and with a very long life expectancy and short maturation rate of his race meant he had seen a great many things while keeping the thinnest sheen of civility when dealing with wizards. It was likely why he only stared a moment longer then necessary when a young should be wizard came up to his counter. The glimmer of a glamour around the not quite wizard young and the cat that was not a normal cat at the same time sat perched on a thin shoulder and watched with purple colored eyes that were far too intelligent to be that of any feline in the pet store down the street.<p>

He didn't even need to hear the small story and name that the two not humans had concocted for him to know exactly what they were. The Goblin Nation had a long collective memory, as the various rebellions could attest to in terms of grudges, and thus unlike the arrogant wizards could recall the creatures that were far more sentient then what the humans with diluted magic in their blood believed. Though Clawfoot did pause when the two had proof that the young one pretending to be nothing but human was supposed to be the little boy savior that every pompous witch and wizard were nearly salivating over when they realized what this term to Hogwarts meant.

Enough so that when sending them off with Griphook to 'acquaint' young Mr. Potter with his heritage and new position in this world, he had closed his counter early so as to ponder in glee of what this meant. He had heard the hushed tales of that race from his elders when learning the goblin runes at their feet. A strange race with an even stranger name and culture that seeped with something not made from the clay of the earth. As if something else had created them and used magic and all of its children as a basis for it.

Cybertronians, a name that almost sounded like a moniker one would give to show what country or realm they were from. Even the Centaurs, during the few uneasy truce periods when their races had talked had agreed and believed them to have come from the stars above, or at least whatever had created them. They had made many of the races uneasy with their familiar, yet alien feel they brought about; however though, it was usually not commented on much as time went on due to the almost reclusive nature of that race. Preferring to live and, oddly enough, thrive in places where the magical ambience was hardly enough to keep a fairy alive. Neutral in action and magic if he recalled the stories correct. Many of them satisfied to observe the world as it went on around them, and they themselves keeping their own feuds and altercations within their own counsel.

Clawfoot could only recall one incident that involved other races in a dispute with the Cybertronians, and that was dim and hardly detailed at all even by the history keeper who had told it. The small civil war had been quick, brutal, and easily mopped up; while the purpose of it closely guarded by the Cybertronians, and the few wizards that had gotten involved either forgetting it, or by some oath of secrecy had never spoke of even to their own clansmen as the Cybertronians disappeared from human history for good and became hazy stories to the other magical races. Oh they, aside from wizards, knew that this particular race hadn't suddenly died out or anything like that. They had merely figured it was just their reclusive nature taking a natural step considering how the wizards had started to decimate and dominate the magical areas.

Now though, well Clawfoot was certain that over the next seven years and beyond he'd be one of those speaking of Cybertronians as the small ones sat at his feet learning the ebb and flow of magic while imagining the scenes as if they had witnessed them as well.

Yes, he would strive to be young Potter's teller for the foreseeable future.

**September 1****st****; Platform 9 ¾ **

The scarlet engine was hardly looked at by the two Cybertronians as they slunk their way towards it. Instead the both of them were staring with sheer horror at the sheer amount of bodies cramming the platform, jostling one another as the cacophony of childish shrieks blending in with owl hoots and cat yowls, while steamer trunks were dragged and dropped by struggling children. The presses of bodies enough to make them both tuck tails as close to their bodies as it was physically possible.

They had found Hell.

A surprising thing when one considered that Cybertronians were actually very social creatures, despite their aloofness with practically every other sentient race on the planet. Doubly so when one also recalled that Swindle and by extension Red Alert, though the use of Harry Potter was going to need some getting use to now, dealt in trading and acquiring items and services for others living on the British Isles. Both though would readily admit that they had gotten use to most of their downtime being that of spoiled store mascots for a doddering old woman and her daughter in a dusty little antique store.

But they had a purpose to wade into the chaos and adapt to it. Especially when a Daily Prophet had declared that someone had attempted to steal something from Gringotts and some snooping and discreet spying had revealed it was a vault just emptied by the Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts. Swindle had nearly swooned himself into a dustbin at the implications of such, especially with little Harry Potter to start his magical education, and thus have every wizard in several timezones talking about it meant that the item was of Great Importance and likely Bait as well. Swindle of course had ignored Red Alert's grumble on the bait aspect, though with a sinking of the spark in his chest he figured that was what made it even more of something Swindle would want.

It did not mean that the eleven year old, who had given up prayers of thanks to whatever ancestor had first thought of and created subspace so that he did not have to lug around a steamer trunk, that was currently slinking his way onto the train and for an empty compartment that would be advantageous to not being surprised was happy about it. After all, Swindle just had to act like a common pet cat when he wasn't roaming about the castle in search of things to acquire. Leaving the youngling to "practice his acting skills" and garner suckers to Swindle's cause.

Several hours trapped on a moving train, surrounded by humans that would likely mob him because he was supposedly famous, heading to a place that may or may not be harboring one or more people out to get him, and hiding something that Swindle wanted…

He was going to go insane before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>BABBLE HOUR:<strong>

As you can see by this chapter, I've decided to go straight to Hogwarts, but I'll have interlude chapters every so often between the plot chapters that give a bit more of Red Alert's life growing up. I'll likely start those once I get the the Sorting and Hogwarts routine. Hope that's okay with everyone.

Transformers named in this chapter:

_Scavenger:_ G1 coloration and G1/fandom personality. He'll likely show up again in interludes, but won't be a big role. His animal, to humans, is that of a golden retriever.

_Red Alert/Harry Potter: _G1 coloration, HPCanon/G1/Armada personality. I've basically took the paranoia streak and have it tempered with Armada's calmer medic like persona, though this is all moot when the famous Harry temper pops up and makes him forget that filter between brain and mouth that he suffers in the books from time to time. This is also where I explain that due to this being an AU Red Alert is not going to be a carbon copy of Harry from the books. He'll still get his saving people complex, but it won't be as stupidly impulsive as it is in canon. A lot though will not be the same since he isn't an awestruck little boy who latches on to the first constant friendly faces he meets and thus blindly trusts those he wants to make proud of him. (AKA Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, you get the idea.) Red Alert is a lot more independent then Harry is and his outlook on life is also painted by the fact that he grew up knowing and accepting the fact he is not the same as the wizards around him. His animal form is like Swindles in that of a Persian.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**_SUMMARY:_** Magic and Alien technology are often times considered the same and even interchanged in many theories and beliefs held around the world. So it really shouldn't be all that surprising when one specific cube lands on earth and meets magic that the two would somehow spark a new race that lived and breathed both energies. However, wizards are not well known for common sense and admitting to creature blood in the veins. A fact that would come to bite them all in the collective ass when the blood of creatures both magical and alien manifests in the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Then again, Dumbledore should have kept a better watch on his champion for the Light during his years before Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It oddly took until the halfway point of the trip before the rumors of Harry Potter being on the train had started to circulate and cause glory hounds and gossip mongers disguised as curious children to start going in and out of compartments in their search for the Boy-Who-Lived. It would actually be an hour after the rumors had started before the general public on the train had an idea of where the boy was. Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom had cottoned on to who he was a bit quicker then the rest of their fellows, though they oftentimes wondered if that was such a good thing or not.<p>

For the now third year Hufflepuff his first meeting with Harry Potter had been when he had stumbled into the compartment that he had unconsciously claimed since his first year trip. Only for him to pause and blink at the bundle of limbs sitting in the far corner and guarded green eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Hello, first year?"

The kid had just mutely nodded before flicking eyes past him to the open door. There wasn't any hostility in the gaze or posture, something most everyone after a year got used to noticing when you might end up between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin hexing match, Cedric had just shrugged, settled his trunk up in the luggage rack and flopped into a seat across from the first year. Letting him see that his first reaction of calling him a bundle of limbs wasn't that far off the mark at all as he studied the newcomer. Scrawny and long limbed, though he was pretty certain there wasn't going to be great feats of height in the kids future, black hair that seemed to settle any which way and without a thought for tidiness, and those eerily bright green eyes in a pale face that might have been call elfin like in anyone else.

_Dingle_

The staring contest between the two came to a screeching halt as a fluffy white cat suddenly jumped down from wherever it had been lurking up in the shadows of the luggage rack. Blue, almost purple eyes far too intelligent staring at him that not even the large purple bell on the tan colored collar could detract from that creepiness as it settled down and _watched_ him. Cedric had never in his life felt uncomfortable by the stare of a cat before, not after two years of tripping over the various felines that his house had in surplus.

_Dingle_

Cedric nearly gave himself whiplash when as he turned from the staring match with the cat, to the kid that likely owned it when he heard a bell again. Only for his eyebrows to make a beeline for his scalp when the kid had finally put his feet on the floor and he could get an actual look at him. He knew a few girls that dressed their cats up, but none had worn the same thing as well as their cats. Especially not any of the boys, but here he was seeing a new first year wearing a bell that aside from being bright red instead of purple was exactly the same. Though luckily for his own mind the bell was on a large ribbon instead of a collar. It was till odd and well okay he could get used to it, he did live right next door to the Lovegoods and they weren't exactly normal, especially after Mrs. Lovegood had died.

And then the compartment door slid open and a slightly chubby first year looked in with a mixture of anxiousness and shyness painting his face asking about a missing toad. Both had given a negative and it was the first time the kid with the far too intelligent looking cat had spoken when he made a very logical suggestion.

"There might be a spell that can summon Trevor that an older year knows."

Cedric almost slapped himself in the head for not thinking of that as well. And in a few moments he had deposited the wriggling toad into the hands of a very relieved boys hand.

"T-thank you so much. Uhm I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Cedric Diggory."

"…Harry Potter."

The two had stared at the kid who flushed and turned his eyes to the window and back again, seeming to shrink further into his seat as if hoping it would apparate him anywhere else. There had been that drawn out silence of no one really knowing what to say before Neville, thank his awkwardness somehow started up a conversation about the classes they were going to take. Potter had looked confused and out of his depth as they talked and somehow found himself agreeing to partner with Neville in whatever classes they had together and to come and talk to Cedric if he had problems. Cedric was pretty certain Potter wouldn't need it with every Gryffindor there to help him out, but not offering would have gone against everything it was to be a Hufflepuff.

In hindsight both Cedric and Harry would kick themselves for having this discussion with the door to the compartment open considering what happened next.

The first warning of things to come was the sudden influx of traffic moving up and down the halls. As well as the whispers and people asking if they had seen him and if it was true. The actions making both Neville and Cedric watch in fascination as two hands with long thin fingers flew up to cover Potter's face as a groan of frustration was heard. Cluing them in as well to what exactly was going on, and really it was actually surprising how long it took for it to happen.

"They're saying all up and down the train that Harry Potter is here."

The voice was so thick with arrogance that the three in the compartment had stared in some sort of shock that someone could put so much holier then thou attitude into such a simple statement. More so when it was a first year, though the platinum blond hair and features had Cedric and Neville both knowing just how it could happen while Harry and his cat just stared in complete and utter confusion by this as the blond and the two hulking boys behind him came further into the compartment. Pale eyes landing on the dark haired first year and already automatically looking for the famous scar that was hidden by the fringe before a hand was held out in such a manner that had the other two occupants looking at each other to see if this was seriously happening.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy I can show you just who would be the better families to associate with Potter."

No one missed the sneer and look of disdain that was thrown at Cedric and Neville at that proclamation. Neville just shrunk further into his seat and eyes firmly glued to his Herbology book. Cedric just kept looking out the window in boredom, while using the reflection to keep an eye on the group since he knew from his father that attention was the worst thing to give to a Malfoy if you wanted them to leave you alone. The feigned disinterest was soon dropped quickly though as green eyes studied the hand as if it was some alien artifact before staring up into the eyes of Draco.

"I hate politics so I'll have to decline, though if that was supposed to be a way of making friends I'm pretty certain that one doesn't usually lob insults about ones tastes in disguise of an offer for friendship."

You could see the outrage and confusion warring for dominance on the Malfoy heir's face at this. No one had ever denied him anything, and never in such a blunt and logical way at that. He couldn't even really blame it on the others in the compartment since there were no muggleborn or halfbloods, and was it the imagination of most crowding in or was that cat somehow laughing at them. Though before anyone could respond the Boy-Who-Lived continued and confused all of them even more.

"I mean it's already going to be a nightmare already trying to do things without someone stalking me considering how everyone is acting right now just from a _rumor_ that I'm on the train. I start making little alliances I'll never be left alone and well look at the time we're almost to Hogwarts. I need to change."

They had all stared as the kid had nearly flew out of his seat, and past Crabbe and Goyle to get out. None of them recalling him carrying any robes, or even if there had been a trunk that belonged to him in the compartment. The only thing sticking out from that flight was the cat slowly picking itself up off the seat it had claimed and calmly following after and almost amused and exasperated look on its face as if it expected such a reaction from its owner.

No one else saw hide nor hair of Harry Potter until the Sorting, and only two people stopped to wonder about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Babble Corner:<strong>

The sorting and Swindle getting acquainted with the castle, and the various things that may or may not be missed if nicked. As well as a new friend that decided to come along for the ride next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**_SUMMARY:_** Magic and Alien technology are often times considered the same and even interchanged in many theories and beliefs held around the world. So it really shouldn't be all that surprising when one specific cube lands on earth and meets magic that the two would somehow spark a new race that lived and breathed both energies. However, wizards are not well known for common sense and admitting to creature blood in the veins. A fact that would come to bite them all in the collective ass when the blood of creatures both magical and alien manifests in the supposed savior of the wizarding world. Then again, Dumbledore should have kept a better watch on his champion for the Light during his years before Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The Sorting had begun without any hitches or surprises in the placement of students into their houses, especially among the Pureblooded children. Though this particular sorting was threaded with a sharp anticipation that no other sorting had ever held before, a tension that only got thicker the closer the names got to the letter P in the alphabet. Amidst this dizzying atmosphere that had a few of the more sensitive to emotions and moods feeling lightheaded the object of such was pointedly ignoring everyone and seemed to be having a very deep and meaningful stare down with the fluffy white cat sitting serenely at his feet.<p>

Red Alert was so intent on his conversation, though Swindle called it whine and crying, that he almost missed the call of the name he was supposed to go by here. The only reason he didn't was due to the sudden and all consuming silence that had fallen when Potter, Harry had been uttered. He really had to wonder what his birth parents had been thinking when they chose that name for him. That thought had gotten an amused chuckle from the frayed hat that was doing the best impression it could of swallowing his head whole.

"_Well, well, well, it's been quite an age since one of your kind has sat beneath my brim young one. Ah-ah No need to say anything I already see what you were planning to bargain for, and considering your…unique upbringing it would have been my first choice anyways. After all, what better place for one born with Autobot ethics and morality, but raised by a Decepticon natured Neutral then…_RAVENCLAW"

The silence had grown even more so for a brief moment before a table of children and teenagers wearing ties with blue and bronze stripes set up in cheers. Settling down in his seat as Swindle all but swaggered after him he could only hope that being considered bookish and a bit socially inept as was the cliché of Ravenclaw would settle in soon with the help of him keeping his head down and out of the way. Acting as if he didn't feel the glares, stunned looks, or just the sheer interest some eyes were drilling into him from all angles. Only lifting his head again in any sort of interest when Dumbledore rose up and gave his speech and mentioning the forbidding of anyone to enter the third floor corridor on pain of death. Red Alert already knew just where Swindle would be heading this night to scout. The calculating looks from his new head of house, the angry glare of the potion professor, and the disguised but still noticeable to the Cybertronian feeling of confusion and disappointment from the headmaster were easily cataloged and promptly ignored for now. And like a good little Ravenclaw Red Alert as Harry Potter acted far more interested in his academics then most children outside of this particular house would have found weird and strange.

Swindle had to duck under the table to keep from doing something stupid like laughing at the slow crumbling of Plots and Plans within the mind of the Headmaster. For now he was already going to have a field day from what little he had seen, he'd just have to avoid the gossip mongers that called themselves art and possibly trade in a favor with Skywarp or Vortex to get his first haul out of the castle. Though he was tempted to sit in on the staff meeting that was certainly going to take place after dinner. The man with goblin blood could be useful, if they got him on their side first that is, and the one with the hooked nose was going to be trouble.

And a meeting it was that exceeded Swindles idle expectations of the uproar that the youngling had caused. Oh it looked like a normal staff meeting, but once they got into the thoughts and expectations of the newest students is when it changed.

"Now about young Harry…"

Those words from Albus Dumbledore were enough to cause several various reactions as his staff showed their opinions on the first impression.

"Likely to be just as arrogant as his father, more so if he thinks he knows more then anyone else."

"Now Severus you haven't even had a class with him yet."

"Well I'm looking forward to him after all everyone expected him to follow his parents when it came to what house he would be in."

"Well I see it as a logical outcome, even with my bias to my house there as well. Lily was a very bright and intelligent student that she could have been a Raven as well if she hadn't been taken by the Lion first."

"He seems quiet and a bit timid from what I saw. Didn't really try and talk to his peers or anything."

"Well of course after all we mere mortals wouldn't be up to par with the _Boy-Who-Lived_"

During it all Albus Dumbledore worried that the child of prophecy would not be ready for the tasks ahead without the Gryffindor courage and defiance that had defined his parents. After all he would be a target and a symbol for the coming battles, and a shy bookworm would not inspire much in those that would follow him.

* * *

><p>It was somewhat terrifying in a way how easily it was for him to settle into a routine, once he stopped jumping at every noise that those around him emitted in pitches far too high to be comfortable for his hearing. A girl's squealing <em>hurt<em> fraggit. Aside from those issues and the _staring,_ Hogwarts was actually…boring in a way. He surprisingly enough, had some sort of respect for his head of house, considering the man seemed to know something was up but just not what yet; likely the goblin heritage niggling at him and the stories he heard as a child trying to form the logical train of thought.

The only thing exciting that happened that first week was Potions, and it was an experience he soundly placed in the same category as watching someone attempt to cuddle Vortex. Seriously what had he done to make that man hate him that much? Was it a curse or something that made Professor Severus Snape have an uncontrolled and irrational fit of rage anytime he saw him?

"Ah Mr. Potter…our new _celebrity_."

He never knew he could feel slimy from one word or phrase before, and considering the various babysitters he had in his short life that was saying a lot. The entire class was almost torture, the Hufflepuffs had cowered, and a few may have burst into tears at some point, and the supposed giver of knowledge kept sniping and flinging insults at him. He was apparently going to need to figure out what in the name of Primus had caused this and possibly figure out what to do to stop it. He had looked forward to this class because it wasn't something really taught outside of those who were going to be medics, and he tended to do everything in his power to not need to be in need of seeing Ratchet or any medic for that matter.

The only normality was the nightly appearance of Swindle to drag him out so as to be a pack mule for the various things that had caught Swindles optics as he had wandered the corridors to stalk the staff and case the supposedly deadly and forbidden corridor. He refused to ask about anything involving that corridor, knowing full well that such would have him involved with such far more then he wanted to be. Especially with the Headmaster and that Twinkle would randomly pop up to see how he was getting along (He had seen more subtle attempts of interrogation from the autobot twins and Ironhide then what this man was using.) while going on about his parents and their 'Gryffindor Courage'.

And then the fox had shown up.

When the flyers had appeared in the common rooms for the first years to start flying lessons many had gained a bounce to their step at the news. In the Ravenclaw common room however one particular first year instead had looked at the notice in clear horror. Green eyes looking down into the blue/violet ones of the cat familiar that was always with him when it wasn't roaming the hallways as if it owned the place before muttering was heard at first in that odd static hiss sounding noise (Though only the muggleborns had any idea about what to liken that sound to due to the lack of electronics and such in the magical world.) that sometimes was heard by the Boy-Who-Lived when he was overly emotional. Those close enough to him then heard him mutter in English something about how if Primus had wanted him to fly he'd have been born with thrusters and wings. The comment was only given a few confused looks before being ignored. Almost a full month into the school year and Potter's housemates had learned that he was odd and were better off just not questioning it or risk that cat sinking claws into vulnerable flesh when one wasn't looking. Though many watched in amused fascination as the son of James Potter looked as if he was going to his execution on the day of the flying lesson. A fact that caused an odd ripple or reactions all around.

The Gryffindors had been gob smacked by this, because none of them could understand why anyone wouldn't like flying, aside from one Neville Longbottom who had solemnly raised his glass in salute to his fellow firstie not looking forward to this and Hermione Granger who was too busy flitting between the books she was reading and studying the boy that she had read so much about. The staff were also in various forms of shock outside of Professor Flitwick who had knew about this sort of attitude in advance when the young one had asked if there was away out of this class. (Sadly, he had to inform the boy that the first lesson was mandatory as learning to use a broom was a good skill to have in the wizarding world for travel purposes.) The heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor both were trying to make the world make sense as they attempt to correlate the son of James Potter _not_ looking forward to flying and subsequently Quidditch. It was unheard of for a Potter to not take to the air like they were born to it.

Albus Dumbledore had taken this as another worrying sign that young Harry would not be able to handle his destiny when it came time for such to be put into affect. Making him strive even more to find a way to light a spark of adventure and charisma in the young Ravenclaw and help him be the light that was needed. Red Alert and his childhood made it easy for him to ignore this all so he, or as the world around him were seeing, Harry seemed oblivious to it and went on as if he wasn't the one being watched by so many eyes. He was going to hide in a dark corner and not leave the entire winter break no matter what Swindle said.

Despite this and the swirling confusion he seemed to create with each new expectation he shattered, time went on and soon the young Ravenclaw found himself standing the grassy pitch with the rest of his yearmates and staring in horror at the objects they were supposed to trust their lives to in the air.

The events that transpired next would have him both thanking and cursing his species deity for the rest of the year.

The first thing that had happened was that his fellow student who wished to remain on the ground had picked one of the worst of the lot of decrepit looking brooms and had suffered a broken wrist for the choice. This then led to a curious crystal ball to be found by a one Draco Malfoy.

"Look, Longbottom dropped his Rememberball!"

"Give it here Malfoy!"

Harry slowly inched away from the forming crowd as Ron Weasley, red faced and easily provoked went toe to toe against Malfoy over a magical paperweight. Both soon ignoring the fact Madame Hooch had told them not to even touch the brooms until she got back or face possible expelling. They didn't get far as a small furry formed all but bounced up and snatched the rememberball from Malfoy mid-toss. Only to stop at the feet of a perplexed Boy-Who-Lived, the bushy fox tail wagging in an almost smug manner as the glass orb was dropped and a very satisfied bark came from the red fox.

To the rest of the students it seemed like a tamed animal or perhaps a magical familiar that had chosen Harry Potter as its new master, something everyone expected since it was well known that all powerful wizards would have familiars. To Red Alert however, and Swindle who had paused in his stealing of various items from the 'Come-and-Go Room' the house elves had talked about, the fox with his fur and metal parts like a living flame in colors of red, yellow, magenta, and blue; and the bright blue autobot colored eyes this was trouble with a capital T.

Hot Rod had paid them a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Babble Hour<strong>

Halloween, Hot Rod getting settled in, and just what it is Swindle is going to do about the third floor corridor.

Transformers Named in this chapter:

_Skywarp:_ G1 coloration/personality. Another who will likely show up in interludes now and again. His animal shape to humans is that of an Abyssinian cat.

_Vortex:_ G1 coloration G1/fandom personality. He'll definitely show up in interludes and maybe the main story. His animal form to humans is that of the Canaan dog.

_Ratchet:_ G1 coloration Bayverse/fandom personality. Had to name drop some autobots at some point in this, and Ratchet will definitely be in at least one interlude. His animal form to humans is that of a Swedish Vallhund dog.

_Ironhide: _Bayverse coloration and personality. He'll star in one or two interludes at some point. His animal form to humans is that of a Kai dog.

_Sunstreaker/Sideswipe: _G1 coloration and G1/fandom personalities. also will be interlude name drop or such. Their animal form to humans is that of Alaskan Malamute dogs.

_Hot Rod:_ G1 coloration Animated/G1 personality mix and match. I want him to be energetic and fun loving as he was as Hot Rod in G1, but with the confidence that Animated had but G1 lacked when he became Rodimus Prime. He'll be the main instigator in adventures for the trio at Hogwarts now and thus get Red Alert/Harry to stop being a passive watcher as he is right now. His animal form to humans is that of a red fox.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Transformers belongs to HASBRO, and even the idea and concept from this story I have to give credit to a peanutchan on Deviantart in the form of her artwork call Petformers. I own nothing but the words in which I try and write down the images that fly about in my head.

**LANGUAGE KEY:**

_Blah Blah__a__ Blah (With underlines as well. Stupid formatting doesn't want to do it.)_=Mental Cybertronian aka Telepathy aka Radio Chatter

"Blah Blah Blah"=Spoken Cybertronian

* * *

><p>Red Alert was beginning to regret the whole moral and ethical code that was inherent in those of the autobot faction, as it was currently keeping him from completing a task that would make his life so much easier. Even though he could almost <em>see <em>Optimus giving him that heavy gaze and sigh of disappointment just at the mere contemplation of doing the deed. Really, Decepticon's and their looser moral coding would have done wonders for him right now. They didn't have bouts of guilt over thoughts that were currently going through his head as more and more whispers finally started making sense as they filtered into his hearing range.

"It doesn't really act like a fox."

"Well it is a familiar…right? Maybe they don't act like normal animals or something."

"It seems more like a spoiled pet then a wild or magical creature to me."

Weeks of constructing an odd, yet easily missed air about himself now ruined by the fox sitting, no _lounging_ on the bench next to him. Once more making the young eleven year old despair in an oddly mature way for his race as the one thought he had always had circulated in his head. Because really and honestly, Red Alert could clearly state that for a race that by some magic or genetic accident to be able to hide in plain sight of magical and mundane races and for as long as they have…frankly his species as a whole were complete _idiots_ when it came to blending in or using their natural camouflage correctly. It was a wonder some sharp eyed wizard hadn't cottoned on to the odd behavior 'normal' animals exhibited in certain areas of the magical world and made pets or potion ingredient factories out of the lot of them.

When Hot Rod had evaded Swindles slightly panicked questions on if he was acting alone or if they would need to sleep with one eye open in the event of Ultra Magnus popping up with Springer leading his little band of destruction mongrels Red Alert had started plotting quick escape routes. Because, despite the fact that alone he actually liked Ultra Magnus, and could tolerate the Wreckers, adding Swindle into that equation usually ended up with property damage and Swindle attempting to plea bargain out of trouble for whatever contraband and stolen goods Ultra Magnus managed to stumble upon.

When yet another unknown female had done that high pitch, ear hurting sound at seeing Hot Rod; Red Alert once again wished Autobots were allowed to skin their comrades for things like this.

* * *

><p>The appearance of the nameless fox (Because nothing anyone, staff or student had done would make 'Harry Potter' name or give up the Name of the creature. Causing no less then five betting pools on this subject alone and unconsciously boosting the income of a pair of red haired twins rapidly.) was soon forgotten in the minds of many of the students, or just deemed unimportant as the quickly approaching date of October 31st neared.<p>

To the three Cybertronians the entire thing was completely wasted on them.

Swindle however saw it as opportunity, especially when all three confirmed the faint trace of Troll coming closer to the castle. Red Alert packed extras of everything into subspace as a precaution for what this would entail, while Hot Rod got that look that usually meant something was about to go completely pear shape.

And pear shape did it go as the DADA professor screeched into the great hall at the Halloween feast warning about a troll in the dungeon and supposedly fainting right after.

_Doesn't half of the student population _live _in or near the dungeons?_

It only took a moment for Red Alert to recall the outlines he had made from Swindle and his jaunts through the castle and groan as Hot Rod was correct. The so called adults had all but sent half the student population to their potential death if no one figured that out in their panic of a troll in the castle. Though Hot Rod took any and all option out of their hands by placing himself between the doors and the Hufflepuffs that had started to head out, snapping and growling to make certain they understood he wasn't letting them out. Even as Snape rounded on Red Alert with fury in his eyes, since his own group of students were also being bared from leaving.

"Potter get that flea bitten mongrel away from the door."

"Sir, don't the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have common rooms near or in the dungeons?"

There was dead silence as the man attempted to figure out whether to be horrified over the implications, remain hateful towards him, or round on the Headmaster for ordering everyone back to their common rooms. Luckily the half goblin Flitwick had heard as well and soon they had the Slytherins mixed in with their house as the yellow and black ties of Hufflepuff moved with the red and gold of Gryffindor. That of course had lead to the realization that a few students had not come down to the feast and caused the paling of the faces of the instructors. Red Alert was too busy wondering how long Quirrel was going to pretend to be unconscious or someone thought clearly enough to help the 'unconscious' professor up.

He did spare a thought to wonder where the hell Hot Rod had gone after overhearing someone mention that a first year Gryffindor was missing.

The confusion and sheer volume of people in the common room was enough for Red Alert to inch his way slowly towards the stairs and his dormitory. Only to watch as a smug looking Hot Rod appeared looking a little battered and reeking of troll. He got dumped into a basin of water without a second thought just before Swindle sauntered in a little after curfew. The gleaming red rock he dumped onto the mattress had Red Alert and a slightly damp Hot Rod (Who had taken revenge for the soaking by rolling on one of Red Alerts uniforms to dry off.) looking at it in curiosity.

"That, younglings is a bona fide counterfeit of a genuine, but legendary item. Useless if you want it to mimic things like keep you alive for all time or create endless piles of gold, but it has some limited affects that would make one think it was a true Philosopher Stone…until they keel over dead that is."

That got both of their attention as they poked the gleaming red rock again. Both frowning at how solid it was, which from the knife edged smile Swindle was giving, was exactly what had been the glaring mistake in this fake stone. After all the stone was supposed to defy all thoughts of physics and natural law, being both solid and liquid without being able to boil or be frozen. Of course, to most humans, especially wizards, that could easily be overlooked the first time the thing made gold. Though for Red Alert it brought about a chilling realization about everything that he had to make certain was known by all there. Just so he wasn't alone in noticing this horror.

"So the suppose benign and all knowing headmaster either brought in a fake stone into a school full of children as bait for any foul thing that wants it, or he believes he has the rule thing and brought it into a school full of children despite knowing all manner of foul things would be after it…and all to test his 'Golden Boy' unless his cornering me all the time with tales of glory and adventure or completely wrong."

The other two just looked at him, even as Swindle whisked the stone back into a subspace pocket, while calculating how best to sucker someone with it. Hot Rod almost looked offended by this, considering he had not been there since the beginning to know about this all. Though, Red Alert could see why, when he wasn't panicking over what the old man wanted from him, and found it just as distasteful that he'd risk the lives of his kinds young like this. A mess that he had a feeling, deep down, he was not going to get out of at least partially cleaning it up. Hopefully that wouldn't be for a while yet, and he could salvage his hiding amongst the books of the library until rumors settled down again before doing anything else.

To his horror and the amusement of Hot Rod, that came to an end when a Gryffindor girl with thick hair had approached him at breakfast the next day and thanked him for saving her from the troll. A proclamation that had him staring in confused horror even as he inched away in the event she tried to hug him or something. Then came the convulted conversation about how he had saved her by sending his _familiar_ (Hot Rod was already looking for an escape route) had somehow saved him using some sort of light that had knocked the troll out. So of course since the fox had latched on to 'Harry' then that meant it saving her was because 'Harry' ordered it to. (Hot Rod only lost some fur on the tip of his tail in his mad dash out of the Great Hall. Red Alert though was going to shave him bald if he showed up in Ravenclaw before the winter holidays.)

Longbottom was going to have a field day with this when he went to get tutoring in Herbology or tutored him in Potions. That is if the quiet Gryffindor was one to tease the only thing keeping him from mucking up a potion and blowing up the classroom.

* * *

><p>The event of November first's breakfast had brought a new force into twinkling blue eyes, as Albus Dumbledore believed this was a sign of perhaps that young Harry was not as far gone as he was beginning to fear. Of course the fact it was his familiar, and not the boy personally who had saved young Ms. Granger was still a bit worrisome. However, he managed to convince himself it was due to the fact the boy had shown them their error in sending students towards the dungeon. A selfless act, if a bit low key, but still a good sign of his parents fiery and protective natures coming to the forefront. Now if only to figure out how to perhaps get young Ronald Weasley into the little council of Gryffindors that was slowly building up around the boy. After all young Longbottom and Granger were not exactly typical lions and would not push for glory or into danger the way that would be needed to get Harry to take action and test himself against the third floor corridor.<p>

He also needed to get the young lad to befriend Hagrid and get Flitwick to decide to tell him about whatever it is he had supposedly figured out in regards to the boy. (That goblin heritage had worked against the Headmaster in finding such information in the man's thoughts.) The little sharp edge smile he would sometimes give when the boy was brought up in meetings was a bit disconcerting, and the evasion of answering queries on it even more so. It wouldn't do if the goblin nation had some sort of claimant in regards to the child. That would be a political nightmare if such was true, considering the views many wizards and witches had in regards to blood purity let alone magical creatures.

Ah well there was always the Christmas holidays in which to help keep the boy on the right track and away from any temptations that being in such a neutral house could bring about. For now he needed to put some attention into figuring out how a suit of armor had gone missing and why the Room of Requirement was seeing so much activity. As well as actually seem to be putting some sort of thought into the odd little trend young Harry had unwittingly started in students wearing bells on ribbon collars on wrist, ankle, or neck.

* * *

><p><strong>BABBLE HOUR:<strong>

Because I have gotten one review and several pms over how my choices in 'alt modes' being crummy and not fitting people based on personality and such I actually have one personal and one canon influence reason for that.

Canon Influence: Red Alert/Harry actually stated it in this chapter, for those that might have missed it I'll restate. Transformers in nearly every universe just frankly seem to suck at the whole blending and hiding perfectly amongst humans. Be it that they are ousted early on (G1, Animated, some IDW universes), should have been found out considering their battles and running around. (Armada, Bayverse, RiD), or just have some of the oddest or flashiest alt modes that one would not normally see everyday. (RiD, Bayverse. Because really sports cars are not exactly subtle, but hey Bay does have to pander to get rights to use cars in his movies and of course they have to be the expensive flashy models and not the type most middle class types can afford.) As such with this glaring fact that Cybertronians have gotten lax, or just never had to really worry about hiding form potential alien hostiles they don't really get the true meaning of hiding in plain sight. Since logically one would want something that no one would ever remember clearly if it came down a downtown intersection or suburban street. Thus I translate that into my thinking with the animal form that they have because by what I've seen in canon they are horrible at picking out forms to hide in.

Personally I just don't give a damn about appeasing some sort of fandom obsession to have everything fit in such perfect roles and symbolism. I just randomly assign breeds to everyone once I decide if they are canine or feline, domestic or feral. Frankly I think the only reason this is even an issue is because we TF fans are so use to things matching like how the medics are usually some sort of ambulance and such. Maybe if I was actually doing this for more then entertainment I could put more effort in such, but this is a free entertainment I don't see any reason to go through hoops for such a stupidly small detail.

Transformers named in this chapter:

_Optimus Prime: _Bayverse coloration Bayverse/Prime/G1/Animated personality mix. A leader, but still a young one so he isn't fully as self assured and wise as many of his canon counterparts are. His animal shape to humans is that of an Ocelot.

_Ultra Magnus: _G1/IDW coloration and personality. Enforcer of the rules and treaties that both factions should follow (Hence why Swindle tends to get on his bad side a lot). His animal shape to humans is that of a Grey Wolf.

_Springer: _IDW coloration and personality. Leader of the group called the Wreckers (Which Hot Rod from time to time is part of. His animal shape to humans is that of a Tibetan Fox.

**Next Time:**

An Interlude: A Bell.


	7. Interlude 1: A Bell

**_Disclaimer:_** Still don't own and no sights of ever being able to own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 1: A Bell<strong>

_Sometime in Red Alert's future he would be bombarded by the insensitive and prying questions of the human young he would be surrounded by when he reemerged into the public eye of the wizarding world. Out of all the questions, the one that would be asked of him constantly and all the time would be why he didn't remember anything before Swindle (And even though he would never tell them even at pain of death that even that first meeting when he was fished out of that creek was not really all the remembered.) and that usually made him annoyed to stop answering. Since that one would lead into the questions of why and how come, as if it was some sort of sin for him to not remember anything of his time as a toddler when they all couldn't really recall their own toddlerhood either._

_When the questions irritated him enough he'd always leave them with one little thing to pick at and dissect of his first memory that he could safely say he would remember for years to come still._

_He remembered a bell._

_Many theories on this sprang up in weeks of it being said, each more ridiculous then the last. All of them of course ridiculous and appalling in their stupidity, but Swindle had conditioned him to expect such since he took his first step in Diagon Alley when he had been seven, and furry. Frankly both of them had a feeling that if they were to ever learn the true meaning and memory behind the phrase half the population would drop dead from shock…_

Part of Boy's mind wondered and thought that being carried by the scruff of the neck was odd and not supposed to happen, but then a lot his mind would tell that part to shut up because this person carrying him was nice and not like those nearly hairless people he vaguely recalled yelling and hitting him. So he had let it happen and instead watched the world as it went by, only noting an odd sort of amusement somewhere in the back of his head that he knew was 'other' and not 'boy' even as other somehow became Swindle and he found himself looking for what he was supposed to be besides 'boy'.

"Oh isn't that the most darling of sights. Never thought you had it in you Tenabaum!"

Boy almost died in fear as another of those nearly hairless things suddenly appeared and began to tickle his chin. Much to the amusement of Swindle, though this creature (_Human) _called him something different then what he felt was the right name. Then he felt it as Swindle showed him that Swindle was his name, but the human didn't know that and called him something else. An act that was allowed because the human let him stay in this warm place with all of the interesting things in it, and food that he did not have to find or hunt himself.

"Now what to call you, you pretty thing. Those green eyes are just the sweetest thing as well. Now just sit up here on this table for mama now and we'll get you a nice little bell like your papa Tenabaum has and a name to go with it."

Boy was used to following what he was told to do, even if he wanted to both look around at everything and curl up under Swindle's belly and hide from everything. Even as his eyes never left the moving human as she kept saying names and shaking her head when they didn't fit whatever it was she was looking for, all while her hands held up large hanks of pretty and bright colored ribbons next to shiny colored bells that jingled with each little twitch of her hands.

"Ah I think we have it now, and I think you'll make momma proud and wear that name with pride. Oh yes I do. Little Watson, you would make a very adorable Watson if we can find you a Holmes to follow around when you get older."

Watson it was a name just like what those he had been with before had, but better he thought, because Watson sounded loads better then Dudley or Vernon. Though it wasn't the _right_ name as Swindle said. No he still had to find that one, but he could like being called Watson. Yes that could be fun he thought as the human tied a bright red ribbon into a bow around his neck that jingled as he moved due to the large red bell that was a bit darker then the ribbon. Watson actually made a game out of jumping around and rolling on his back, front paws batting at the air in attempts to hit the bell as it jingled and jangled for a few moments. Before noticing the bright and shiny purple one that Swindle had and thus was easier to play with as the human momma laughed at it all. He was then given food that wasn't taken away from him or was only allowed to eat if the large man Vernon hit him beforehand. It was so nice to not get hit and be able to eat and soon he found himself tired and surrounded by Swindles fluffy tail.

That night he dreamt of a world made all of metal and fire, and a glowing blue cube that felt safe and warm and what he thought a mommy would feel like hugging him while the sound of a bell as Swindle moved around the room echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Babble Hour:<strong>

Next Chapter: Hermione Granger, Third Floor Corridor Discussion, Christmas, and a confrontation.


	8. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Hostile take overs are a lot harder to plan and initiate then one would think, so still don't own the rights to anything yet.

* * *

><p>"She's following you."<p>

The matter of fact statement just caused Red Alert to flinch and hunker even further down behind the plants and tables of Greenhouse 1 as Neville Longbottom with his red and gold tie of Gryffindor pruned and tended to some plants. An almost smirk on his slightly chubby face that would have never dared to be present short months ago. Then again, nearly three months ago he didn't have the odd Ravenclaw that was the boy-who-lived tutoring him in potions and making him comfortable with sarcasm and snark since 'Harry' was prone to muttering such while writing his essay for the potion professor. This confidence only growing (even if only in private because Neville may be a Gryffindor with Hufflepuff tendencies, he was not stupid and knew he didn't want any attention his new outlook would start to get him from people) more so each day, especially as he spied the bushy hair of a fellow Gryffindor making her way down to where they were at.

An act that was becoming regular by this point since Halloween, and soon the heir of the Longbottom family was counting backwards from five while watching the hunched over figure trying to become part of the wood of the table. Only to suddenly bolt for the door and the dubious freedom of the grounds before the way out was blocked by the figure of one Hermione Granger. It was a bit disturbing to the Gryffindor boy how much this act looked like a cat keeping out of reach of an over eager child that would likely pull fur and hold the cat improperly. It made Neville wonder just when it would come to an end.

The end of the chase ended during a weekend lunch when Hermione Granger finally got fed up or the courage enough to march herself to the Ravenclaw table and corner the slightly wild eyed 'Savior of the Wizarding World' before he could bolt. The odd cat and fox, that were common sights next to Potter, were also staring at the girl with a stubborn gleam in her eyes.

At first the conversation was too low and soft for anyone to really hear it. (Not for a lack of trying as the entire hall seemed to have gone silent in an attempt to ease drop.) But for most of the Ravens and one Gryffindor, the emotions being displayed by the dark haired boy was enough to see how the conversation was going and made a few edge even further away. The exodus of Ravenclaws from their table and into the midst of their brethren in the yellow and black of Hufflepuff made the rest of those who had come down to lunch look on in confusion as green eyes suddenly narrowed in a way that was very feline like. A look that a few had seen with the fluffy Persian just before the cat had mauled someone. The fact that expression was on the face of a human that could use a wand, and scarily good at that when one recalled the fact he was top of the class in everything, even more terrifying as the proverbial storm cloud that was his face got darker and darker. Until it finally burst and a wand flick later Potter was standing up and glaring at the girl who seemed completely miffed and confused that her supposed hero was acting this way.

"I'll only say this once more. I. Did. Not. Save. You. You can try and rationalize it all you want with your _theory_ in regards to the stupid fox and its relation to me and your idiotic belief that those storybooks you have read that like using my name for their own profit. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a little Gryffindor that jumps into any sort of danger just because that is what is supposed to be. I could actually care less about what I'm _supposed_ to be like because clearly all of you who believe I'm not fitting the image you have of me never wanted to see _me_ in the first place. You're just another one who wants me to be this ideal hero that those stupid books portray me as; so you cling to this stupid theory of the fox being sent by me despite the fact I didn't even really know you existed until after Halloween. Even then I do not understand this sudden attempt to be _friendly_ towards me when you never showed such indication before, unless you somehow have gotten it into your head that we're destined to be friends or something due to that Halloween incident that I had no part in. Then I really believe you should stop reading such tripe that gave you that idea and leave me be."

The little rant or speech depending on how you wished to word it, left many gaping at the small, dark haired child as he ran hands through his hair in a very sharp and frustrated manner before leaving. None more in shock and dismayed in the outburst then the teachers themselves. Especially the headmaster who had lost the twinkle in his blue eyes as the ramifications of what he had heard settled into his mind. His hopes and plans for the boy to take up his mantle as the leader of the Light and vanquisher of the Dark were slipping and crumbling from his grasp as he truly looked at the boy. Dread filling his heart over the fact that a prophecy child not wishing to give all that he is for the greater good would be hard pressed to be coaxed into doing what was needed to be done. The odd light of sudden and complete understanding that flitted across the features of the little Charms professor only adding to it as well, for after so many years of working alongside Filius, Albus had come to learn when it was the brilliant mind of a dueling champion connecting dots; and when it was the creature instincts that had made a connection. For the goblin blood to realize something about the boy-who-lived from that rant, or at least cement suspicions, was a very worrying thing indeed, especially as there was no real way to check for creature blood in the boy without taking him to the ministry and the repercussions of such an act would cause.

Albus Dumbledore, though a champion of the Light in society and advocator for many advances to help the society, knew that the wizarding world was full of bigotry, politics, racism, and fear of that which is different. Facts that would make it even harder to overcome if the boy was truly one with creature blood, and thus, even less likely to help save those that would spit in his face.

If he had not been so busy worrying about an oversight that may cost him in giving a new hope to the wizarding world, the headmaster would have noticed the small half goblin leaving and following after his wayward charge.

* * *

><p>It was somehow easy to let go of the anger that had taken a stranglehold on his common sense as he was led to the office of his head of house. Then again it may have been the natural curiosity over whether or not the half goblin had figured out the puzzle enough to make a move. Despite the reason, the effect was well felt as the warring aspects of his upbringing in regards to his temper finally settled and he was able to think in his clear and paranoid fashion once more. (Though he had to acknowledge the saying about it not really being paranoia if there were people truly out to get him.)<p>

Of course his nerves were then shot when Professor Flitwick gave him a certain Look that meant that everything was going to be out of the bag. A dread confirmed when a simple little question was asked of him, which proved far more then anything else just how deep they were now in.

"A very rousing speech you just gave Mr. Potter. One I'm certain will follow you around for the rest of your days here at Hogwarts. That is, if you are going to give more then one year to this fine establishment."

The smile was like a moving impression of a very sharp and dangerous knife that was just about slit a throat.

"Or is it true about the growing up process in regards to Cybertronians and that you're now at the age where you physically grow a year for every four or five years?"

Red Alert felt justified in his horrified choking. He figured the Charms instructor would see things before the humans in the place did, but not to that degree. Swindle was going to have an arrested spark attack when he found out, if the reaction Hot Rod had at the question was a baseline reaction to gauge his Caretaker's reaction to. Especially with how specific and personal the question had hit in regards to just how much the half goblin had figured out or researched. Research that was factual and not those stupid myths and legends that somehow tried to act like they were some race of immortal beings that had watched the world since it was created. The oldest of them barely remembered the collapse of the Roman Empire, let alone any of them personally meeting Merlin. (And what was with wizards and their fanatical obsession with the guy anyways. Not like there were any actual historical documents validating their claims about the warlock, wait getting sidetracked here should go back to panicking over what the half goblin is going to do to him.) The action was taken from him as Hot Rod decided to be his typical self and locked and warded the door before suddenly having a fourteen year old looking boy with Hot Rod's coloration in hair and clothing staring at the diminutive professor.

What followed was a very tense (on the Cybertronian side of things) conversation where Hot Rod, showing more maturity then he usually displayed especially as he was still a year away from twenty, manage to find out just how much the professor had figured out in the three short months that they had resided within this castle. (A lot that was honest to Primus fact and not heresy) and who knew aside from Flitwick. (No one, because the former dueler was finding their antics amusing, especially in regards to the Headmaster who was floundering over the fact the one he had tapped to be his protégé was in fact being quite the opposite of what was supposed to be.)

Even with an ally secured in the form of his head of house Red Alert had something new to worry about and in need of an answer from Swindle. After all, he'd start to be questioned when he didn't look any older then he was now by the time he went into his fourth year.

The conversation with Swindle was put on hold when Red Alert passed an unlikely group of Gryffindors conspiring out in the middle of the hall near the Library.

A really bad place to conspire really, anyone could walk up on them and hear something they didn't want known before they realized it, and they were all from the same house at that. They could easily have plotted in their common room and have not worried about being caught by someone, like Snape.

"It's guarding something!"

"Hey, Hagrid likes dangerous creatures maybe he has some idea about it."

"Headmaster Dumbledore has likely a good reason for doing this."

"But what if someone tries to steal it. You said it yourself Granger that someone tried to steal from Gringotts, they might try here."

Red Alert and Hot Rod (Back to looking like a normal fox) just stared a bit at the small group before slowly edging away. Swindle might lock the door or something if they asked. That or maybe Flitwick would give a verbal beating to the Headmaster over this for them. Though considering the group of Gryffindors were some of the ones that had dogged him more so then others for his betrayal by being sorted into Ravenclaw, their sheer hard headedness would likely have them in danger before the year was out.

Winter holidays could not get here quick enough.

* * *

><p>Leaving for the winter holidays had ended up with its share of troubles and snags. As it seemed everyone and their dog were trying to figure out where he was going and why he wasn't staying at Hogwarts. That was jus the <em>student<em> population. The educators were far more nosey in that regard. (bar two of his main professors since Professor Sprout asked everyone of her students that helped out after class in the green house what they were doing for the holidays and Professor Flitwick did so as it was expected as his head of house.) He already suspected that this was being done by the urging of the Headmaster, likely because he finally looked into the guardianship issue and saw that wherever it was he had placed Red Alert in the beginning was not where he had stayed. (Did the man seriously leave him on a doorstep? Even Megatron would have been spitting in fury if that was true and he found out.) The man had even set his pet spy (A fact that had freaked them all out because even Hot Rod was familiar with the Decepticon saying of "Once a turncoat easily a turncoat again') to attempt to use that odd little magic trick some of them had in trying to read a decidedly not human like mind. An attempt Swindle likened to someone trying to hack a super computer by using a toaster, though the attempt had caused an odd sort of static effect for a bit in Red Alert's hearing and reduced the overbearing man to cancelling his last few classes of the term.

Something that had Flitwick snorting in mirth into his teacup as Swindle relayed the meeting to him and both agreeing it was amusing and may be the brick to the head the man needed in seeing past his grudge that he was holding to the boy because of his father. Though, Swindle wondered if the man would just see this as another reason to hate the father and thus the son if he ever equated his failed attack with the fact that even a supposed 'half blooded' magical creature had the same natural immunity to most human magic as their full blooded brethren did. Flitwick debated becoming a betting man just to be there to see what speculations of the creature race 'Harry' had that would crop up whenever Snape or Dumbledore put the pieces together.

Red Alert all but sprinted for the train when it was time to leave. Though part of the reason was due to the pronounced absence of the fox that had been a constant presence since that flying lesson, though no one really made that connection. Hot Rod being gone just before the castle would be emptied of nearly every student. A castle that was the host of an elaborate bait set up that any child could stumble or purposefully walk into that had a fully grown Cerberus just on the other side of a measly wooden door. Red Alert did not want to be around if word of such were to make it to Ultra Magnus. Or worse the Prime.

Though part of him wondered if the Flamels had any idea about what sort of scheme their name had been dragged into and if someone was going to tell them about it. Perceptor did like extol their work whenever Red Alert wasn't quick enough to change the subject when it got onto things like Alchemy.

**Babble Hour:**

Next time will be vacation, revelations, babysitting, and Wreckers

Transformers named in this chapter:

_Perceptor:_ G1 coloration and personality. A researcher and scientist, but has no qualms in giving a lecture or lesson to the younger ones. Though sometimes a bit longwinded and fond of using vocabulary that would have many looking for a dictionary. In honor of petformers once again his animal form to humans is that of a Scottish Fold cat.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** Negotiations are at a standstill and may pick up again soon if the laughter over my intents to own either Harry Potter of Transformers was anything to go by. I expect a call any day now, but until then I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was deeply troubled. A state that logically wouldn't be seen as anything out of the ordinary when one recalls the various positions and thus troubles he had to oversee and fix each day. However, none of his many political positions were the cause of this odd and deep worry. No, what was troubling his mind and causing him to stare out into the sky in his office at Hogwarts was the feeling that he had made a Grave Miscalculation in regards to his decision to leave Harry Potter isolated and alone in the muggle world. At first it was to make certain that the boy was kept away from the machinations and politics that those like the Malfoy family would have used to groom or slay the child.<p>

Safety had been the first reason, but he had also saw opportunity with it as well. Just like muggleborns the boy would be clueless and could be in awe and wonder of the Magical World when the time came for him to be brought back into it. A normal child full of curiosity and wonder for magic, not jaded and dismissive of the potential such could have in changing his world. Also like many muggleborns Harry would have looked towards his teaching staff and himself to help guide and protect them from this new way of life, allowing him to put the boy on the right path to wishing to protect his new home and champion those who would.

Yet it had all gone wrong and he had not been aware of how wrong until it was too late to fix it.

Seven years of believing all was well in the house of Petunia Dursley and instead young Harry had been with an unknown influence that shaped him in such a way as to be the worst thing to be in the mind of the Headmaster. A cynical neutral did not play well into his hopes and ambitions for the child. A small part of him would have even preferred the child to have gone Dark, as at least then he could rally those of the Light to him to stop Harry from becoming the next Dark Lord. Instead he had the sort of child that would grow up wary and suspicious of him if he tried too hard to make him follow a set path, a child that would grow up into a man that would rather observe and not get involved in conflict unless it was of a personal nature.

And even that avenue of manipulation wasn't really all that prevalent to finding a common ground in which to entice the child to follow his lead, as the only child that the boy talked to on any sort of regular basis was young Mr. Longbottom. Whose grandmother would smell a set up a mile away if Albus had attempted anything in regards to her grandson. A double blow really considering the boy was content to prune flowers and repot bushes then sniff around the third floor corridor. Add the disaster that had been Ms. Granger's attempts to become friends with young Harry and it became even more of a dismal prospect that the boy would not be sociable enough to make his generation look to him for leadership when he was older.

There was also the worrying thoughts of the trial upon the third floor that Harry was still showing no interest in. If the boy did not learn about the stone and figure out who may be after it, the less likely the boy would be to protect it and thus see for himself that Voldermort was still alive and a threat to the world. Events that _needed_ to occur else the boy not believe him later on when the prophecy needed to be given over and the implications of dying for the cause were given as well.

First though he needed to find out who it was that young Harry was living with and see just how much there was left to salvage from that guardian.

* * *

><p>It was almost as if they had never left, then again the two humans that Swindle had adopted years before Red Alert had been fished out of a river were used to their precious fluff balls sporadic times of being anywhere near the shop. A favor for both sides since it meant the two Cybertronians never had to worry about suddenly needing to find a new home, though there already were plans for such in the making considering Swindle was about to have been around a wee bit too long to be normal for a mundane feline.<p>

He figured this time next year Swindle would be moving them to another home.

A theory that was the reason he was perched on the head of a very oddly formed helmet of a suit of armor as Swindle seemed to be moving and consolidating everything of worth, that wouldn't be missed, into piles for transferring. Confusion warring with suspicion when the only answer he had gotten was along the lines of tour guide, tracking devices, and Wreckers mixed in with incomprehensible mumbling that had been positively fur rising in what it implied.

He was going to be left with a _babysitter_ again, all while Swindle hid in some hidey hole because he made Ultra Magnus suspicious again.

A small part of his mind attempted to bring guilt into this, considering he was the one that Hot Rod had first found and thus brought attention to them at Hogwarts; it was easily pushed aside like he had learned to do from Swindle as he despaired. Despair until his mind hit the panic button when a very serious question entered his mind. All while he frantically tried to recall just who was in England right now that wouldn't turn Swindle over to Ultra Magnus the moment he came to drop him off. It was a very short list considering the bulk of the Decepticons were scattered over mainland Europe and Asia for the most part, and most of the Autobots tended to hang around the Colonies when they weren't roaming about to make certain no one got power hungry and tried to conquer the known world, or such. Red Alert never really did pay much attention to those lectures when someone tried to explain what it was the faction his morals and less aggressive attitude came from actually did in the grand scheme of things.

That worry only increasing more so when Swindle, finally satisfied with his squirrel before winter routine, said it was time to go. The trip to Heathrow airport had been mostly uneventful, after Red Alert attempted fleeing for his sanity and life a few times before Swindle finally lost amusement in his escape attempts and kept a paw on his back to keep him still on the bus. Though Red Alert was a bit sheepish when he found himself being deposited into the hands of one of the few humans that knew about them, while blue eyes of Bumblebee looked down at him in amusement from the shoulders of his human Sam Witwicky.

He would take the twitchy human and the overprotective autobot playing tourists in London any day. Especially as a better fate to be had, then possibly being trapped in the same room as Vortex again for any length of time.

Red Alert sometimes wondered, deep in his own mind, if Swindle actually acknowledged that half of his former teammates were psychotic and not the best sort of mechs to leave a sparkling with.

* * *

><p>It had been an odd winter break for the staff and students that had remained within the stone walls of Hogwarts. As every person could attest to at one time or another seeing a glimpse of wild animals that were not native to the magical or mundane area. Animals that were easily identified, but yet none could accurately confirm such. The patterns and grouping sometimes seen of the eclectic group of animals would sometimes use was mind boggling and caused not a few to headaches due to logic breaches. The Weasley twins even going so far as to believe that they saw a group having a round table discussion out on the Quidditch pitch before scattering when they had stumbled on them.<p>

If the magical humans had been a bit more suspicious and paranoid they would have notice that it wasn't just _outside_ that the odd animals were roaming about. Something that would have caused no amount of alarm and heart palpitations amongst a few of them before jumping to some off the wall conclusion of the animals being Evil and Dark and infiltrating the school for nefarious reasons.

Of course infiltrating was one of the reasons, just not for any purpose other then observation and possible rescuing of young idiots that would tempt fate on the third floor corridor.

Springer also was hoping to catch some idiot human in the act of attempted theft.

* * *

><p><strong>Babble Hour:<strong>

Next time will be Interlude: Factions

Transformers and canon Humans named in this chapter:

_Bumblebee__:_ Bayverse personality/coloration. A scout and general recon sort. Loyal and easily likable, with a steadfast loyalty to Optimus Prime who can also turn a blind eye if something is being done that isn't too illegal if its for a good enough reason. In honor of petformers he's a ragamuffin cat.

_Samuel J. Witwicky:_ One of the few humans that wasn't fooled by the glamour/camoflauge inherent of all Cybertronians and thus able to go 'wait, what?' when seeing metal and fleshed animals of odd colors roaming about. He's usually in the company of Bumblebee, though others have been known to be given a place to stay if they show up at the Witwicky home. He's currently 16 in this story.

_Megatron:_ A mixture of his various incarnations and timelines for personality with Bayverse coloration. Leader of the Decepticons, arrogant, and a mite bit cruel in some things. Though lacking the need to conquer the known universe and destroy all organic life…at least to everyone's knowledge. He showed up last chapter but I stupidly forgot to mention him. Might be why I suffered such a large bout of writers block.


End file.
